


Giving Me Such A Headache

by darthkylorevan



Series: Kylux drabbles/prompt fills [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emergency Room AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan/pseuds/darthkylorevan
Summary: In which Kylo Ren most definitely did not break his ankle when he tripped down the stairs and Armitage Hux definitely got into a fight.Emergency Room semi-meet ugly





	Giving Me Such A Headache

**Author's Note:**

> this came about talking with my best friend about a couple different au ideas with kylux/adjacent ships and figured 'emergency room au' would be great as a meet-ugly with kylux.
> 
> it ended up a little cuter than intended so not quite a meet-ugly but close!!
> 
> huge thanks go to my best friend ([bryanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstensland)) for being a lovely sounding board and helping me out with this when i got stuck and started freaking out about things (how i can get stuck with such a short thing i have no idea but i'm good at it)

Kylo Ren did  _ not  _ break his ankle by falling down the stairs. 

 

That is what he yelled at Rey as she continually laughed at him while driving to the hospital. 

 

It was what he told the nurse, perhaps too emphatically given the look she gave him in return as she directed him to take a seat in the waiting room, already filled with too many people. With Rey’s help, and too many small sniggers as she remembered how exactly he’d gotten in this predicament, he was sitting down. 

 

From his side, there was a snort.

 

“What did you do, trip over thin air?”

 

Kylo’s head snapped to the side, taking in the man sitting there, looking awfully haughty given the state of him. 

 

His red hair was mussed thoroughly, face bruised. From the hand holding a gauze pad to his cheek, apparently he had a pretty good cut on it. A few more cuts lined his face, though none too serious, and a split lip. Despite his injuries, he had the gall to look smug. 

 

But fuck, did he look so extremely hot. 

 

Rey snorted and Kylo shot her a glare. She only grinned before flouncing away to who knows where. Probably to find a vending machine. He turned back to the man, still glaring. 

 

“At least I don’t look like my face got mauled by a house cat.”

 

A derisive laugh. “Real original, kid.”

 

Kylo bristled. Sure, he had a rather young looking face, but  _ surely _ it was obvious he was not a kid. Besides, this guy looked like he was barely older than himself, if he even was. 

 

“I’m not a kid.” He couldn’t help that he apparently decided to mutter this and cross his arms. His brain was just addled from the fall that he did not have, a fall most certainly not cause by falling down stairs.

 

A snort from the man. “Yes, and that image solidifies that perfectly, thank you.”

 

“Like you’re so high and mighty. You’re here, just like me; fucked up, just like me. No reason to act like that.” 

 

Kylo wasn’t sure why he was getting so angry at this man. Everything he said just seemed to pick at him in precisely the right places to piss him off. God, he wanted to punch him.

 

Or maybe kiss him. 

 

“Hux. Armitage Hux!”

 

The man next to him winced at the nurse’s voice and then stood up. 

 

Kylo snorted. “Armitage?” He probably couldn’t really say much, given the reactions he got from his own name. 

 

The man--Armitage--turned around, a smirk on his lips. Those lips that would look so lovely to kiss. If only he didn’t have a giant stick up his ass. 

 

“You see. There is a difference between the two of us. You,” he looked down his nose at Kylo as he said this, the portrait of disdain, “are a walking accident. But I assure you, in the case of myself--” he turned towards the nurse, then looked back at Kylo over his shoulder with a smirk. “--the other guy is  _ much _ worse off.”

 

With that, he walked off towards the nurse that had called his name. 

 

“What an ass.”

 

Kylo jumped, not having realized Rey had come back. 

 

“Hot, though.”

 

He only grumbled at her and tried not to think of him anymore. 

 

Which was proving nearly impossible, even as he had his ankle looked at. That red hair and cold green eyes stayed in his mind while he was fitted to a boot to cradle his ankle. God, he hated that such an asshole was so goddamned attractive. 

 

Hobbling out of the hospital, boot in place but still careful to not put too much weight on it, he very nearly crashed into someone standing right outside the doors. 

 

“Watch where the fuck you’re standing,” Kylo grumbled, placing a hand against the wall as he tried to make sure he wouldn’t fall over or put too much weight on his broken ankle. 

 

The person turned around.

 

Of- _ fucking _ -course. Armitage Hux. 

 

He didn’t look too much different other than a bandage taped over his cheek instead of having to press gauze there. 

 

And a sneer on his (highly kissable) lips. 

 

“Maybe if you knew how to walk, I could stand where I damn well please.”

 

Rey snorted as she followed Kylo out of the hospital. 

 

“You’re good at running into this hot one apparently.”

 

“Shut up Rey.” 

 

Hux smirked. “At least she agrees that you ran into me.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Kylo didn’t miss the way his eyes flicked up and down. 

 

A grin crossed his lips. Rey rolled her eyes as she saw it. 

 

“Well, when you two are done hate-flirting, I’ll be in the car, Kylo.”

 

“Kylo?” The shit-eating grin was enough to make him want to punch his pretty face. Almost. 

 

“Like you can really say much,  _ Armitage _ .”

 

Hux gave a small laugh. “Fair enough.”

 

Kylo wasn’t sure which impulse was stronger, to punch him or to kiss him, but, as he wrapped an arm around Hux’s thin waist--ignoring the protests and insults thrown at him--and pulled him closer, he figured he might be asking that question to himself a lot in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about this idiots on [tumblr](http://darthkylorevan.tumblr.com) (also yell with me about how Extra™ hux is in this)


End file.
